


Feels Right

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Scarlett had adopted you when you were in your late teens, now that you're in your 20s she had noticed you had feelings for Elizabeth and that Elizabeth had feelings for you. Scarlett comes up with a plan to get you and Elizabeth together.Warnings: Slight mentions of homophobia
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

You smiled as you read the text you got from Elizabeth, you began to reply to her text. You had known her for a while now, you had met her one day when your mother took you to the set of one of the Avengers movies so you could meet everyone. 

That was a few years after she had adopted you. You still remember the day Scarlett had found you as if it happened yesterday. 

_You had been living on the streets because you had gotten kicked out of your parents house. Your parents had gone out for the day so you thought it would be okay to bring your friend over._

_While she was over the two of you ended up kissing in your room. Not long after that your parents had came home and saw you two. After your friend had left your parents made you pack up some of your things and they kicked you out._

_You were only living on the streets for a few months when Scarlett found you. The day she found you it had been pouring out, she could tell you were hungry and cold so she had gone to get you something to eat. When she got back to where she had seen you she was glad you were still in the same spot._

_After she gave you the food she asked if you wanted to come with her so you could get warm, when she asked you that you didn’t want to accept the offer but you couldn’t help but felt safe when she was around, she was so caring even though she had just met you._

_You were only going to stay with Scarlett until the rain had stopped but during that short amount of time the two of you had bonded. When you were about to leave Scarlett didn’t want you to leave, she wanted you to stay as long as you wanted, you didn’t want to go either. Within the time you spent with Scarlett you had started to feel at home, it was a feeling that you haven’t felt in a long time or really at all even when you were with your parents._

_At that moment Scarlett wanted to take you in and take care of you and you let her. When your birthday came around a year later Scarlett had given you a gift, you had told her she didn’t need to get you anything that she had already given you so much but she told you that it was okay and for you to open it._

_You weren’t sure what to expect when you opened her gift but when you saw the adoption papers your eyes widened, tears rolling down your cheeks. You dropped the papers and ran over to her, wrapping your arms tightly around her._

You gently shook your head to get yourself out of your thoughts. As you finished replying to Elizabeth’s text you couldn’t help but blush. You had realized you had feelings for Elizabeth a few months ago, you wanted to tell her how you felt but you were scared of losing her.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door before it opened, Scarlett walked into your room. She smiled at you and sat down on your bed next to you.

“Hey mom.” You smiled at her. “How was your day of filming?” You set your phone down on the bed.

Scarlett had told you how her day went, well what she could tell you anyway. While she was telling you about her day your phone had went off again, letting you know that you had another text. Scarlett smirked, she immediately knew who it was.

Scarlett knew that you had feelings for Elizabeth and that Elizabeth had feelings for you. She knew how you wanted to tell Elizabeth how you felt but you were scared. She understand why but she wanted you to be happy.

She knew she had to come up with a plan to get you and Elizabeth together.

**xxxxx**

Over the past few weeks Scarlett has been coming up with a plan to get you and Elizabeth together. Since Elizabeth was in the same movie she was in Scarlett could use that as a way to get Elizabeth to come over without her thinking anything was going on. 

Scarlett quickly sent Elizabeth a text asking if she could come over so they could go over some of the script together. When Elizabeth replied back telling her that she was on her way Scarlet let out a sigh. That was one part of the plan.

Elizabeth arrived twenty minutes later, Scarlett smiled and let her in. “ I just realized I have to go to the store to pick up something but I’ll be back in a bit, you don’t mind staying here do you?”

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Elizabeth smiled and waved her off. She didn’t mind, plus there was a chance she would get to see you.

When all this was happening you were up in your room working on something, you had no idea Elizabeth was downstairs or that Scarlett had gone out. You sighed and sat back, looking at what you had been working on. You wanted Scarlett’s opinion so you got up and began walking downstairs.

“Hey mom, I need your-” Your eyes widened when you saw Elizabeth was there. “O-oh hey Elizabeth.” You blushed.

“Hey (Y/N).” She smiled at you.

You shyly ran your hand through your hair. _Holy shit she’s beautiful._ You thought to yourself, or so you thought.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she blushed. “You’re beautiful too.”

Your face started heating up. “I said that out loud didn’t I? I’m so sorry I-”

Elizabeth cut you off by placing a hand on your cheek, she smiled. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” She took a deep breath. “There is something I want to tell you though.”

“What is it?”

“I have feelings for you, I have for some time now.” She blushed even more. “Will you go on a date with me?”

You couldn’t believe she felt the same way and that she was actually asking you out on a date. You bit your lip, you nod. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

After Elizabeth heard that she couldn’t stop smiling, she didn’t know what came over her but before she could stop herself she was kissing you gently. When you felt her lips on yours, your eyes widened but after a few seconds they fluttered shut as you began to kiss her back.

You were the first one to pull away. “Wow.” You both said at the same time.

The same thought was going through both of your minds. This feels right.

While you and Elizabeth were kissing Scarlett had walked through the door. When she saw you two kissing she froze before a huge smile formed on her face. Her plan had worked! Now she just had to have a talk with Elizabeth.


End file.
